Retrouvailles
by Pierre d'hiver
Summary: Après douze ans de captivité, Sirius va enfin pouvoir retrouver son amant. Mais Remus est nerveux. Après tant d'années séparés, il ne sait pas trop comment se conduire. Slash Remus/Sirius, wolfstar lemon, légèrement PWP


Remus Lupin est terriblement nerveux. Il refait encore une fois le tour du minuscule appartement, vérifiant pour la dixième fois que pas un seul grain de poussière n'a échappé à son regard. Il est près depuis plusieurs heures, tellement en avance qu'il a dû refaire bouillir l'eau du thé quatre fois. Quand la sonnette retentit enfin il sursaute. Il va enfin le revoir. Son cœur s'emballe comme si rien n'avait changé en plus de douze ans. Pourtant tout est si différent…

Il va ouvrir. Après un échange de mot de passe et de politesse, il invite Sirius à déposer son manteau et à prendre place. Il passe une main gênée dans sa nuque en désignant à son ami le lit et la chaise qui lui fait face. Pas assez de place pour deux dans la cuisine, c'était la chambre ou la salle de bain.

Sirius choisit le matelas, Remus s'installe en face de lui et propose :

-Un thé ?

-Volontiers.

Les mains un peu tremblantes, il sert deux tasses. L'eau est de nouveau froide. Sirius boit une gorgée puis repose sa tasse sans rien dire. Un blanc gênant commence à s'installer. Remus se racle la gorge et tente :

-Douze ans…

-Ça fait long hein.

-Tu sais… Je… Je ne voulais pas croire que tu étais coupable…

-Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tout m'accusait.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je ne t'en veut pas.

Remus vide sa tasse puis la pose. Dans le silence qui monte, les deux hommes évitent autant que possible de se croiser du regard. Remus ne peut cependant s'empêcher de détailler son vieil ami. Cheveux coupés et vêtements propres, sombres comme à son habitude. Une barbe de quelques jours que Remus n'avait jamais vue quand ils étaient adolescents. Il est rassuré de voir que la lueur sauvage dans son regard ne s'est pas éteinte malgré toutes ses années à Azkaban.

Remus ne tient plus, il se jette au cou de Sirius et l'embrasse passionnément. Ce dernier répond à son baiser, puis déclare dans un souffle :

-Enfin ! Tu aurais pu te décider plus tôt !

Remus répond par un baiser encore plus brûlant. Il appuie sur le torse de Sirius pour l'allonger sur le lit et se presse contre lui. Ce dernier lui saisit la taille et l'attire à lui. Ses doigts se frayent un chemin sous sa chemise, effleurant la peau dont il est privé depuis bien trop longtemps. Remus frissonne entre les mains de son amant, passant les siennes dans les cheveux noirs. Essoufflé, il se redresse et commence à se déshabiller. Tout aussi pressé, Sirius l'imite aussitôt.

Remus saisit le visage de Sirius entre ses mains et joint à nouveau leurs lèvres. Ils s'allongent sur le matelas et Remus se place à califourchon sur son amant. Leurs mains caressent leur corps, s'effleurant quelquefois. Ça fait douze ans qu'ils rêvent de ce moment.

À bout de patience, Remus saisit sa baguette et se lance un sortilège de préparation. Sirius lui adresse un regard malicieux et lance :

-Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié la formule…

-Tais-toi.

Remus pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et se colle entièrement contre lui. Leurs cœurs tout proches battent à l'unisson un rythme étourdissant, tandis que Remus guide lentement Sirius. Les mouvements tendres sont d'abords lents et langoureux. Assez rapidement, remus se redresse pour s'empaler entièrement sur le membre de Sirius qui émet un grognement sonore en lui saisissant le bassin. Il le presse contre lui si près que leurs corps ne forment plus qu'un. Les mouvements s'accélèrent et s'intensifient, montant en puissance à la même vitesse que leurs gémissements. Quand ils parviennent enfin à l'apogée de leur jouissance, Remus se laisse glisser sur le lit aux côtés de son amant.

Le matelas est usé et petit, aucun des deux ne s'en plaint. L'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils se sourient sans rien dire. Ils sont bien, simplement bien. Heureux comme si ces douze années n'avaient jamais existé.

* * *

C'est mon premier Wolfstar avec du lemon, ça serait vraiment sympa de laisser une review pour me dire ce que tu en penses, merci!


End file.
